


讃美歌

by Lyndol



Series: 青春賛歌 [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndol/pseuds/Lyndol
Summary: 七濑陆的志向是成为天使。天使是一门职业，如同驾照一般，有公开的资格考试。
Series: 青春賛歌 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	讃美歌

**Author's Note:**

> 首发：2016年12月27日 / Weibo & Lofter

七濑陆的志向是成为天使。

天使是一门职业。如同驾照一般，有公开的资格考试。考场在神的圆形剧场前面，一群考官排开桌子。第一门是自我介绍。陆磕磕绊绊地pass。第二门是唱歌，陆得到满分，考官听得都眼睛发亮。第三门是跳舞，陆在前一场找回了自信，表现超常，一次通过。第四门是打篮球。打篮球？为什么是打篮球？陆懵懂着，还是上了。他一鼓作气，满场跑了三节，第四节躺在地上，呼哧呼哧大喘气。

你被淘汰了，回家去吧。考官是个四翼，遗憾地摇头，就要往陆的表格上盖戳。

排在陆后面的人忽然多管闲事地站了出来，说：容我质疑，你们这个考试的规则恐怕有些不对。做天使为什么要打篮球？他歌唱满分，为什么不能特长录取？连某一方向的缺陷都不能包容，天使的精神在哪里？试后我会提交申请，请上面重新评审考试程序。

陆还躺在地上，有听没懂。排队的人抱怨连连，而这个固执的怪人毫不让步。考官也被他念叨得烦了，把羽毛印章翻过来，盖了个pass。

陆好不容易爬起来，忙不迭朝他道谢。

和泉一织板着脸：不必了。

那是他成为偶像之前的事了。

陆从梦中醒来。冠名番组录制已经结束，马上就要正式开播。他的床对面贴着Perfection Gimmick新制海报，一织站在正中间，服装是与众人反系列的黑色，眼皮低垂，神态柔和。

而床侧面那张Leopard Eyes还是旧的。镜头仰视，整个画面一大半长度是center位天的颀长双腿。衬衣从腰间扯出，领带也解散了，烘托着天超越实际年龄的成熟性感。只是海报本身已经发皱，边缘也有很多微小的裂口。为了保证屋内清洁无尘，一切都被频繁擦拭。

陆眨着眼睛，和紫色的熊布偶、懒人沙发上的橙色垫子一起看着海报。

该起床了，要做天使的。

可是这么早就起床，忍不住就要做些耗费体力的事情，一定会被一织骂。

一织也起得很早。说不定现在已经蹲在客厅里，虎视眈眈地盯着我的房门，有什么风吹草动，就会冲上来骂我。

呜。

嘻嘻。

那，还是接着睡吧。

梦里仍旧有个一织，在案头点亮台灯，彻夜整理文件，面容严肃，眉头紧锁。

人间需要七濑陆，需要作为天使的七濑陆——陆蹑手蹑脚地走到他身后，看见他在纸上草拟文稿——恳请评议团充分考虑我司对七濑陆的重视程度及保障措施（参阅附件二），重新审定第16次评议的结果。如必要，我司接下来将考虑直接向神申诉。

陆笑出声来了。

一织恼羞成怒地发现他在后边，笔掉下来，骨碌碌在地毯上滚。

您在干什么，要下床就好好穿拖鞋，光着脚跑来跑去您是想把健康管理项的小分直接扣光吗！是谁想拿天使资格证的啊，难道是我吗！

陆笑得前仰后合，直接从梦中笑醒过来。

这也太好笑了，不管梦里梦外，到处都是一织。

陆睁眼就见一织端着杯水，低头俯视：您可真有意思，第一次见到有人从梦里，活生生把自己笑醒。

陆一点儿都不生气，接着大笑。

笑着笑着，喉咙让那双熟悉的手卡住了。

肺部剧烈地翻腾，呼吸和笑全都变得尖厉而恐怖。说不出话了，只能分明地看见一织表情骤变，水杯生硬地撂在小桌，泼洒出一丁点。一织熟练地拿起床头柜上的吸入给药器，同时大声地呼喊求援。房门开了。同伴们纷纷赶来。

陆苦着脸，想，今后可不是笑也要被一织骂了吧？

一织大体上是镇静的，除了手指的颤抖。他帮他服药，眼神却时不时飘移出他的轮廓之外，看向他身后，黑影里的什么东西。

陆转不过身，看不见一织究竟注视着什么。然而毫无疑问，那是什么庞大的、抽象的、压倒性的、纯粹恐怖的东西。它表现为一团剧烈的黑暗，熄灭了一织瞳孔中的光。

一织……好像看见了。

陆闭上了眼睛。

唉。你为什么非要做天使呢？

他和须发纯白的慈祥老者并排坐在长椅上，身侧是轻飘飘的云。这地方他认得的，是天使初选的考试区域外。老人把一小叠纸往身后藏，可是失败了。陆不拆穿他，陆知道，那是一织的申诉报告书。

你体力太差了，还有根治不了的病。天使是高劳动强度的工种，你明不明白？天使的工伤保险是很苛刻的，你就算在工作中发作死亡，也不在完全赔偿的范围里。何况，就算他们能赔你钱，也赔不了你的家人和朋友们的伤心啊。

陆低着头，撅嘴，脚在椅子下荡来荡去。

可是，我想做天使。

为什么一定要做那特定的一种天使呢？你不早就已经是天使了吗？

诶，诶？

你想要唱歌给别人听，你想要用爱给别人鼓舞，对吗？你现在就可以做到。你可以早上多睡一个小时，醒来了靠在沙发上看一会儿书，然后到了晚间，找一个熟悉的舞台，对着你喜欢的人唱歌。你知道……

不要！不是那种，呃，天使的比喻。我想做真正的天使，就像……就像……

就像？

反正我……就是要做天使！因为……

嗯？

陆露出向往的神情，笑着，眼睛抬起来，望着远方。

这是秘密哦，您答应我。不可以告诉别人。被人知道了，那个人会困扰。

老人也笑：说说看。

我要做天使，因为，因为有天使，我才能活到今日。是天使在我的房门外， 替我面对死神。是天使给我勇气。哪怕再短暂的一生也好——是天使给了我，一生的勇气。

陆的眼睛闪闪发光。

您知道大天使九条天吗？他是我的双胞胎哥哥哦！

老人看着陆，轻轻笑了，有点溺爱似的。

陆也嘻嘻笑出来。

对不起呀，爷爷。有什么是您不知道的呢？您早就知道了吧。

老人笑着不答。那么，我得告诉你。每次和泉一织的申诉材料提交到评议会的时候，正是九条天，一定会坚决地投出一票反对。

陆重新低下了头，没有说话。

几朵云飘过他面前，他伸手梳过云的脉络。

……可是，我还是想做天使。我也不知道我什么时候会死，但那是因为我的病，而不是因为天使，不是吗？为了能让我这样的身体也能成为天使，一织现在不是代替了我站在中间，代我站在承受最大压力的地方了吗？我……有在认真地努力地活着，一织，经纪人，和我团里的每个人，不都是为了我能好好地活着，才努力着吗？

老人摸他的头发，手掌温暖。

陆仰着头，希冀地望着，眼中生光。

爷爷，我要回去啦。再不回去，大家又会担心了。现在都不知道怎么样了呢，说不定又把救护车叫来了。太久的话，环会吓哭的。

没有那么严重。老人回答他。给药很及时，你已经平复了，等一会儿就会意识清醒。你还有时间喝一包果汁。喏，要吗？

要！

于是老人递出橘子果汁，从白色衣袍的宽大袖口里掏出来。

陆熟练地插进吸管。这味道他熟悉，甜美而丝丝微凉。

啊，对了，爷爷。我刚才看见一织瞪着您，我替他向您道歉。请您不要怪他呀。他不知道您这么温柔，所以才会那个样子。

我温柔？

老人笑着，也喝着自己的那一份果汁了。一丁点橘黄色沾在白胡子上，令他像个顽童。

你自己不明白吗？如果你恐慌，如果你害怕，如果你只会看着过去的痛苦而非明天的希望，那么你也会像他们一样，看到我的另一副面目，把每一寸黑色都看成我的阴影，每一声叹息都听成我的呼吸。

陆咬着吸管，点了点头，好像是不懂，好像是懂。

可是，您对我很温柔哦。

死神轻轻揽着他的肩膀。

——那不是我的选择。是你的选择。

陆也不再说话了。

遥远的云下的世界，陆的同伴们在床前忙碌着，焦虑着，忐忑地祈愿着。而陆与死神安安静静地坐在长凳上，肩膀靠着肩膀。他们等待果汁喝空，等待皱纹平复，等待着魂灵回归肉体，等待奇迹降落，天使睁开眼睛。


End file.
